Suspended particulate by-products of work processes are a primary problem in many current work places. Stripping, spray-painting and sanding are examples of processes which throw minuscule particles of dust and other matter into the air, causing irritation and damage to unprotected workers' respiratory systems. Similarly, jobs such as demolition result in large quantities of often dangerous materials to be suspended within the work place. Vapors are also problems to the lungs and eyes in places such as auto body shops, where thinners and similar materials are used. Numerous other situations are known wherein individuals with respiratory ailments or immunodeficiencies require protection against inhaling contaminating substances. A primary example is a severe allergic reaction to dust.
Dust masks are readily available, inexpensive, easy to use and provide contour fit. However, dust masks have functional limitations. They often have poor fit and contamination levels are high. Dust masks only partially filter dust and certain particulates. Dust masks must be frequently replaced. They do not protect against vapors and gases.
Respirators with side mounted filters are commonly used. Adjustable straps hold a rubber face piece with rolled edges for comfort. Respirators are easy to find, and filters can be replaced for $5 to $25 per filter. The masks protect against most dust and limited ranges of vapors. They have durable construction. However, many dangerous toxins are not filtered, such as isocyanate containing finishes, i.e. all polyurethane paints and acrylics. Respirators with side mounted filters are hard on lungs. As the filters' useful life are extended, breathing becomes more difficult. It is difficult to determine when filters have lost effectiveness. Replacement of filters is expensive. Filters wear out rapidly. Average life is 70 hrs. Double filter masks are better, but are more expensive to buy and have added filter costs.
Respirators with canisters are readily available, inexpensive and easy to use, have proper contour fit and are approved for dust and mists. However, canister-type respirators are less comfortable to use. A hose lies between person and work place. It is hard to find replacement filters. They are typically mail order items which are expensive. Many dangerous toxins are not filtered, such as isocyanate containing finishes--all polyurethane paints and acrylics or amine containing epoxies--for boat work or fumigants or organic vapors. It is difficult to determine when paper filters lose effectiveness. A hose in front may be dangerous around machinery.
Supplied air respiration systems are the only way to protect against inhaling the vapors. However, respirators with tanks are very expensive, starting in cost at about $650. Tanks are bulky to use and are heavy. Tanks must be frequently refilled, resulting in lost work time. Exit valves may be contaminated with airborne paints and glues.
To remedy those problems, it is common for individuals or organizations to ignore the problems, to use simple ineffective masks, to use filtering equipment with cumbersome and expensive filters and absorbent canisters, or to use self-contained air respiration systems which have nearly prohibitive costs. A need exists for a system which protects against inhalation of harmful vapors or suspended particulate matter, and which can be inexpensively manufactured and sold. Many of today's system are not only expensive, but are unnecessarily heavy or bulky or otherwise hinder individual movement. A need exists for an inexpensive lightweight fresh air respiratory system which provides freedom of motion.
Another problem with current respiratory systems lies in the complicated mechanisms used. The systems have a tendency to break down and/or are very difficult to install, as well as being overly expensive. A need exists for a system which is relatively simple in design and manufacture, thus enabling ready installation and averting costly malfunction.